With rapid development of Internet technologies and increasing demand for interactions between different network service platforms, terminals enable cross-platform operations. For example, when a terminal accesses a shopping website, the server of the shopping website platform provides services; when the terminal triggers a payment operation, the terminal jumps to an e-payment platform and then the server of the e-payment platform makes payment for the order issued in the shopping website platform.
During the cross-platform operations, the terminal transfers the login token of the account information to the target server. According to the login token, the target server identifies the account and determines the associated account information stored in the target server, so as to perform subsequent operations. Take Server A and Server B as an example. When a terminal logs into Server A by using the account IDa, Server A issues a login token to the account IDa. When the terminal detects the operation of jumping from Server A to Server B, the terminal transfers the login token to Server B. Via the interface with Server A, Server B checks with Server A whether the login token is legal. If the login token is legal, Server B determines the account IDb stored in Server B associated with the account IDa, so that the terminal can perform subsequent operations based on the account IDb. During the identification process, however, the terminal needs to interact with the servers repeatedly and the interaction process is complex and time-consuming.